The Beginning
by Dixon8
Summary: She moved to Atlanta her senior year, needing a change but she never expected to fall in love. This is pre-ZA.
1. Getting Dixon

_Please review. My first fanfic and not quite sure where I'm going with this yet._

Nikki was sitting with her friends at lunch. Amy was sitting besides her talking to her about shopping. God Nikki hated shopping. Why is that is all girls want to do is shop and do hair and makeup?

"Nikki are you listening? Nikki? NICOLE?"

Nikki jumped slightly breaking out of her daze. "Sorry" she muttered. "Just thinking".

Amy smiled at Nikki "That's fine. Anyway, Justin, Megan, and I were just coming up with a plan to get Dixon".

"Dixon? Who's that" Nikki asked. Nikki had just moved to Georgia that summer so she still didn't know anyone yet. Lucky for Nikki, Amy happened to be her neighbor so she immediately fell into the group with the "popular kids".

"Oh Nikki, sometimes I forget that you're new here" Megan said. "Daryl Dixon, he is sitting over there by the tree. The guy is such a loser. He is the definition of a stupid hick." Megan laughed as she told Nikki.

Nikki nodded slowly thinking "What's wrong with him? I mean, why do you guys hate him so much?"

"He is just not a good guy to hang around. His whole family is bad. His dad and his brother are always in and out of jail and I swear they killed his mom. He is trailer trash and someone you should stay very far away from. Everyone hates him. He has no friends" Amy explained as she was looking in Daryl's direction. Amy's attention suddenly snapped back to the group. "So, what's our plan?"

Nikki walked into her study hall class later that day to see Daryl sitting in front of his computer looking very frustrated and confused.

"I know I saved it. Why ain't it here?" Nikki heard him say to himself as she went to sit down.

She knows her friends said he is a bad guy and all but this is wrong. How could they come in and delete his paper from the computer? He could fail because of them. Biting her lip, Nikki got up from her chair. She knows she shouldn't help him but she can't stand watching him any longer.

"What did you lose?" She asked Daryl as she sat down in the chair beside him.

Daryl looked at her for a second like he was shocked that she was talking to him. "My paper, it's gone" he told Nikki quietly.

"Ok, let me take a look…if you don't mind".

Daryl moved over so Nikki could get on the computer and she went to work to retrieve his paper.

"Lucky for you Daryl, Amy isn't that great with computers. When she deleted your paper off of the program, she didn't realize that it gets saved in the recycle bin until you empty it."

Daryl stared at the computer in disbelief as she brought up his paper for him. "Amy did this?"

"Yes. Apparently Amy and her group don't like you much." Nikki told him as she starting digging through her bag. "Here, it's a flash drive. You can save your paper to it so if you ever have this problem again, you have a backup."

She left the flash drive next to the computer as she started to get up. "I'm Nicole by the way but everyone calls me Nikki."

She smiled at him as she turned around to go back to her seat. Looking up, she saw Amy and Megan standing by the door watching, obviously mad at what had just happened.

...


	2. Payback

Nikki was doing her best to avoid Amy and Megan the rest of the day which wasn't too hard since she only had 2 classes with them and they were both in the morning.

After school; however, was a different story. Amy was waiting for Nikki on her front porch when she got home.

"What the hell Nikki! Why would you do that?"

Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes as she past Amy. "Do what?"

"You know, the group knows what you did for Dixon. They all think you aren't cool now. I had to defend you and tell them that you are cool and that you just got nervous because you are new here. I know that you think you are doing good by helping him but he is not someone that you…."

"Do you really think I care if the group thinks I'm cool or not?" Nikki interrupted. "I'm not going to just sit back and watch as you torment someone just because you think it would be funny. Sorry but I'm not like that".

Nikki walked into her house without another word and shut the door on Amy as she was starting to say something. When she walked in, she saw her brother standing there looking very confused.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brian asked her as she walked past him and up to her room.

"Not really. It's nothing I can't handle. I'll let you know if I need you though."

The next day started out as normal as the rest. Amy gave Nikki a ride to school like usual and everything seemed fine. When she got to school though, she found out things were not fine.

Nikki's locker was covered with stuff like "Bitch" and "Slut" and when she opened her locker, there were smashed eggs all over the inside. She turned when she heard laughing and saw Amy, Megan, and Justin were standing a few lockers away from her.

"We told you that you didn't want to get involved with Dixon" Megan said as they walked towards her.

"Daryl didn't do this" Nikki stated quietly fighting back tears.

Justin grinned at her "No, he didn't but this is what people who want to be friends with Dixon get treated like."

"Oh my gosh!" Amy squealed, "She's going to cry".

Nikki turned and ran down the hall to the front door of the school. She couldn't stay there, not the way she was right now. She walked outside and started her walk home.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

Nikki glanced up to see a truck stopped beside her and in it was none other than Daryl Dixon.

"I'm going home. I don't really feel like being at school today."

"Yeah, I get that way sometimes too. I can give ya a ride home." Daryl said making Nikki shift her gaze back to him. "I mean, if ya want. If ya don't, I get it. Ain't like it would be the first time".

Nikki gave him a small smile. "A ride home would be great actually. Thanks".


	3. Brian

_Please review! I am getting a lot of views for my story but only 1 review. Let me know what you guys think and if there are any suggestions for the story, I am completely open to them._

Nikki and Daryl sat in the truck after they got to Nikki's house. Neither one of them were talking. Neither one knew what to say. Finally, after a few minutes, Nikki opened the truck door and got out.

"Umm…Did you…like…wanna come in? Unless you planned on going back to school of course"

Daryl was a little hesitant. Did she really just invite him into her house? He was surprised that she even got in the truck with him let alone invited him in.

"Ya know, ya shouldn't hang around me." Daryl told her.

Nikki nodded slowly. "So I've been told. I've never been told why though, well not really. I know the rumors but I believe everyone is innocent until proven guilty".

"People from school gonna know I'm here. Amy's your neighbor, she's gonna see my truck in your driveway. She ain't gonna be nice about it".

Nikki laughed slightly. "Can't be much worse than today. Besides, I don't really care what people think of me. Now stop making excuses and get out of the truck".

Daryl followed Nikki into her house and looked around. Straight ahead of him was a kitchen and to the right of that was the living room and a bathroom. There were stairs leading up that he assumed lead to the bedrooms.

Nikki walked straight to the kitchen and started digging in cupboards and the fridge. "Are you hungry Daryl? I'm starving so I was going to make something".

"Uh, I'm alright. I ate before I left for school so I'm good".

"Yeah," Nikki sighed, "me too but I'm always hungry. Brian says that he works just to keep food in the kitchen."

Daryl smiled as Nikki turned back to the fridge and started pulling out 3 containers of leftover food. After heating it all up, she turned to back to Daryl.

"Well, I guess that since we're not in school, we should at least do our school work. Come on, we can go up to my room. Brian usually comes home with the guys from work for lunch and it's the only place we will get any peace with them here."

Daryl followed Nikki slowly upstairs still unsure if he should be in her house. When he got upstairs, he saw another bathroom to his right and 3 bedrooms to his left. Nikki led Daryl into her room and pulled out 2 chairs for them to sit at her desk.

After about an hour of doing homework, Nikki closed her history book. "I hate history. Why do we have to know what year World War II was? It's over, what does it matter?"

Daryl looked up from his Algebra book at her and chuckled. "It's good to know that stuff. Those dates are important to a lot of people".

"Yeah. I guess I wouldn't dislike it so much if I didn't struggle so much with it. I've been reading the same thing for an hour and it's not sinking in yet. I can't pass a history class to save my life".

"Hmm, I know how you feel. That's how I am with math. I hate this shit. All the numbers confuse the hell out of me."

Nikki sat thinking for a minute. "You help me with my history, I'll help you with math."

"Sounds 'bout right."

"Nikki?"

"Great" Nikki said "That would be Brian. I'm in my room!" Nikki called back.

She could hear Brian coming up the stairs and to her room. He stopped at the doorway and noticed Nikki was not alone. "Who's this?"

"Brian, this is Daryl. He's a friend from school. Daryl, this is Brian, my brother."

"Speaking of school," Brian started, "why aren't you there?"

"Can we talk about it later, please?"

Brian could tell there was something wrong. He knew that as soon as he found out she was home. She never missed school. Even when she had mono last year, he had to fight her to stay home for a few days. He didn't push her into talking though. He was happy she was talking to someone other than Amy. Brian hated Amy. He could tell she wasn't someone to be around so he decided not to ruin this newfound friendship of hers.

"Alright, we'll talk later." Brian said before he walked back out of her room and downstairs.

"So, Brian is your brother?" Daryl asked her after he watched Brian leave. "And you live with him? Where are your parents?"

Nikki inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. She always hated talking about her parents. She moved to get away from that life and she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about them.

"My parents," Nikki started to tell him, "umm, I don't really talk about them much. My mom, she passed away when I was 15. She had cancer. Go figure, she never smoked a day in her life and ended up with lung cancer." Nikki shook her head to try and shake away any tears that threatened to fall. "After my mom died, my dad started drinking, a lot. He's not nice when he drinks and being that I was the only one home with him, he took everything out on me. I dealt with it for 2 years until this past summer when Brian came over for a visit and saw my dad hit me. He decided that I needed to move out right then. The next day, we packed up my stuff and he moved me out here."

"And Brian, what does he do? Your dad was hitting you for 2 years and no one ever caught it. How does that happen?" Daryl knew he didn't have to ask that, he knew how. People didn't care what happened.

"Brian's job is very demanding. He's a cop and in SWAT. He would only visit about once a year given we lived about 5 states away. I'm from Pennsylvania so it was a long drive for him to make if he ever got off. He would usually go to see us around Christmas and stay a couple weeks. And as far as no one noticing I got hit, I got very good at hiding it. Makeup became my best friend for a while."

Daryl and Nikki fell into another silence for a while and went back to their homework. Daryl helped Nikki with her history homework and Nikki helped Daryl with his algebra. They worked for a few hours together before Daryl decided he should go home. They packed up all of their books and she walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Daryl, for the ride home…and helping me with my history. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Nikki said as she walked him out.

Daryl just gave her a curt nod and walked out to his truck. She watched him pull out, closed the door and went to get dinner started.


	4. Ride To School

_**AdrenalineSource: **I'm not sure I will include any of the other members of the Atlanta Group in this story. I am planning on writing a sequel though (post ZA) and do plan on including them in that. **Reedus Fan: **I definitely plan on putting Merle in the story at some point. I love Merle. **Rosie: **I plan on writing a sequel to this story and Daryl is going to be as old as he looks so in his late 20's. The year in this story is 2002. Thank you to **FanFicGirl10 **and **scoobydoo0811** for your reviews. You guys are all awesome!_

As Nikki got ready for school the next morning, she realized that she needed a ride to school. There was no way she was riding with Amy after yesterday. She only hoped that Brian didn't leave for work yet. She ran downstairs in hopes to catch him but when she looked in the garage she saw his car was gone.

"Shit, now what?" Nikki wondered out loud as she started getting her stuff together. Walk to school? Sure she was going to walk home yesterday but she was upset, she needed time to cool down. A 3 mile walk first thing in the morning; however, was not something she was looking forward to.

Nikki put on her jacket, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. When she got outside she stopped on her front porch and smiled. Sitting in her driveway was Daryl leaning on the front of his truck waiting for Nikki.

"Bout damn ya came out. What took ya so long?" Daryl grinned at her.

"Well you know, I am a girl so I have to do more than just get dressed and walk out the door like guys do. If I would have know you were out here though, I would have came out sooner…What are you doing here anyway?" Nikki asked him.

Daryl looked down at the ground as his face flushed at her question. "I just figured ya would need a ride to school today. I know ya usually ride with Amy but ya two don't seem to be on good terms right now."

"No we're not. I was actually just getting ready to start the very long walk to school so you have no idea how happy I am that you're here."

Daryl watched as Nikki happily bounced her way over his truck and opened the door. She stopped before she got into his truck and looked at him with a big smile. "Aren't you coming?"

He stood there thinking for a minute. He never thought he would see someone so happy just for getting a ride to school. He sighed as he started walking to the driver's side and got in.

The ride to school was quiet. They didn't feel the need to talk to each other all of the time. He was grateful for that. He didn't like it when people talked non-stop. As he pulled into the school parking lot, most of the students were outside talking to their friends, including Amy and her group. No one paid any attention to Daryl as he got out of the truck. That is until they saw someone get out of the passenger side. It was well known that Daryl was the most hated person in school and for him to talk to someone let alone drive them to school was unheard of. Heads turned and people started staring and whispering as Daryl and Nikki walked to the front of the building. Feeling very uncomfortable from being watched, Daryl almost ran in the front door making Nikki pick up her pace to catch up.

Once inside, they walked to Nikki's locker.. Daryl looked at her locker and felt his stomach drop. "Is this why ya left yesterday?"

"Yeah. I guess Amy thought it would be a good way to get back at me."

"For talkin' to me". Daryl muttered knowing he was the reason she was getting treated like this. Nikki just gave him a small nod and started towards class.

_Ok. I know this chapter is very short and not much has happened but I promise the next one will be better and longer. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story._


	5. Movies

**_anon: _**_It is a small school. The school I went to only had about 200 people in it so everyone knew everyone. That is the kind of school I went for here. Alright **FanFicGirl10**, here you go. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me._

Nikki hadn't seen Daryl since the morning when they got to school so she was excited when it was time for lunch. When she got outside she saw him sitting by the tree eating. She walked over sitting next to him and started getting out her lunch.

"I talked to Ms. Peterson this morning. She said she can give us a hall pass during study hall today to clean your locker." Daryl said.

Nikki put her sandwich down and looked at Daryl. "Don't they have people for that? Cleaning people?"

"They do but they don't like to touch the lockers. They think that's our personal space. So we cleaning your locker then? Them eggs gonna start smelling after a while."

"Why would you want to help me clean my locker? It's my mess."

"Ain't your mess, it's Amy's. And it's my fault. Maybe it ain't a good idea for us to be talkin' to each other."

Nikki shook her head. "It's not your fault Amy is a bitch. Besides, I knew exactly what I was getting into when I started talking to you. I don't care what Amy thinks. I talk to you because I like to and it is going to take more than a few eggs to stop me."

TWD

Nikki was standing by her locker waiting for Daryl. She opened the locker to see how bad the damage was. The eggs were all over the walls and floor of the locker. Since they had sat for over 24 hours, the eggs were dried and really starting to smell. She looked up to see Daryl walking towards her with a bucket of water, a brush, rags, and Lysol.

"Wow. All of this to clean a locker?"

Daryl shrugged as Nikki started taking stuff from him. "Told janitor about your locker, this is what he gave me. Said he'll clean off the front though."

Nikki and Daryl got to work on the locker. They would spray the locker with Lysol, scrub with the brush, wipe it off with a wet rag, and repeat. They worked for a while not only trying to get the egg off the locker but hopefully getting the smell out.

"I'm thinkin' that'll do for now. At least all the egg is out of your locker. The smell may take a few days though."

Nikki nodded at Daryl putting the rag down. "Thank you, for helping me."

TWD

Daryl dropped Nikki off at home after school. She wanted to invite him in but she knew she had to get dinner ready before Brian headed out. Being that tonight was Halloween he was scheduled to work the night shift. Being Halloween also meant Nikki was going to stay up all night and watch horror movies.

Nikki was just taking the dinner out of the oven when she heard Brian come downstairs.

"Hey kid, how was school?"

"Alright. Nothing unexpected." Nikki hesitated for a moment before she continued. "Got to clean my locker today."

"Clean your locker? Does this have something to do with you being home yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah. I ran into some problems with Amy and her friends so she thought it would be funny to egg my locker."

"Egg you locker?" Brian asked her as he started putting some food on his plate. "What did you do that was bad enough for that?"

"I'm friends with Daryl. I guess she doesn't approve. I never realized how mean Amy actually is until we started going to school. She's mean to everyone who isn't a part of her group."

"Yeah. I kind of got the feeling she wasn't very nice when you started talking to her but I didn't figure you would listen if I told you. You never do listen to me. So, you get the night to yourself, what are you going to do? Another movie night to celebrate the holiday?" Brian asked Nikki, who just nodded back. "Alright," he started as he put his plate in the sink, "make sure you lock the door after I leave. Have fun."

"See you later Brian, be careful". She said as he left.

TWD

Nikki had finished the dishes and was well into her horror movie marathon when she though she heard something outside. She figured one of the neighbors must have been out and just ignored it and continued to watch her movie. When she heard it again though, she decided to get up and look out her window. As she opened her curtain, she screamed and jumped at being surprised that someone was sitting on the porch roof.

"What the hell Daryl!" She yelled as she opened her window. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing, it's almost midnight."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at how much he startled her as he climbed in her window. "Just was in the area so decided to stop over."

"You were in the area and just decided to climb through my window?" Nikki chuckled. "I guess you can stay then. Come sit with me and watch Jason X, I just started it."

Nikki walked back over to her bed slid over by the wall to give Daryl enough room to sit. Daryl paused, feeling a little awkward about getting in her bed with her, even if they were just watching a movie. After a few minutes though, he took off his boots and sat down.

Daryl had to look at Nikki every once in a while. Every time someone got killed, she would hide her eyes, and he swore she was moving closer to him. About an hour into the movie, he felt her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her to see she was sleeping. He turned off the TV and started to get up.

"Please don't leave." Nikki said as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "I was just watching scary movies all night and Brian's not home. Don't leave me home alone, please."

Daryl sighed as he shifted to get more comfortable. Nikki laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.


	6. A Date With Eric

Daryl woke up the next morning and found Nikki was still sleeping on him. He didn't want to wake her but they had to get ready to go to school. He shook her lightly trying not to startle her "Nikki, wake up. We gotta get ready to go".

"I don't wanna get up. I'm too tired." Nikki told him snuggling into him more.

Daryl started shifting her from him as he got up. "Come on. Today's Friday so ya only gotta make it through today and then ya can sleep all weekend if ya want."

Nikki pulled the blanket over her head hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Any hopes of that were shattered though when she felt the blanket get ripped off.

"Get your ass outta bed girl, we're gonna be late. And stop glarin' at me. Ain't my fault you were up all night. I'll be downstairs waitin' for ya"

Nikki sighed as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. After she was ready for the day, she headed downstairs. She paused at the bottom though as she heard Brian talking.

"You and my sister have spent an awful lot of time together and I know you stayed here last night. So tell me, what exactly is going on with you two?"

Daryl shifted from one leg to the other unsure how to answer. He liked Nikki, he wanted her but he couldn't tell Brian that. Hell, he was having a hard time admitting that to himself.

"We're just friends, that's all. Ain't nothin' else goin' on with us."

Damn it, Nikki was sure he liked her. Perhaps she just read into their relationship too much. She took a deep breath and continued down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Brian and Daryl sitting at the table waiting for her.

Daryl looked up as she came in the room. "Are ya ready?" Nikki simply nodded as they said their goodbyes to Brian and left for school.

TWD

Things stayed the same between Daryl and Nikki over the next few weeks. They would eat lunch together everyday and sit together in study hall. After school Daryl would drive Nikki home and they would go to her room and study for a while. Daryl would go home a few hours later, only to climb through her window later that night.

Brian suspected Daryl and Nikki were together but every time Nikki got questioned, she would say they are just friends…and they were. No matter what Nikki did or how many hints she threw at him, Daryl wouldn't make a move.

Nikki was in her room getting ready to go out on a Friday night when Daryl came in her room.

"What are ya all dressed up for?"

Nikki looked at Daryl and smiled at him. "I have a date tonight." She told him as she continued fixing her hair.

"A date? With who?" It didn't matter to Daryl who it was, he didn't want her going. He wanted her to stay home with him like every other night but if he said that, she would get mad so he just kept quiet.

"A guy named Eric Thompson. He graduated last year. I met him earlier this week at the store."

"Eric," Daryl started, "he ain't a nice guy."

"Yeah, that's what everyone said about you too, remember? I'm going."

"Fine. Just remember that I warned ya. I ain't gonna be here tonight to hold ya while ya cry. If ya go out with him, you're on your own." Daryl told her as he left.

TWD

Eric took Nikki out to dinner and then said he had a surprise for her. Needless to say, she was a little confused when he pulled his car in an empty parking lot and started kissing her. She tried pushing on him to get him off of her but he was a lot stronger than she was. Finally, he gave in.

"What the fuck, Nikki! What's your problem?" He yelled at her.

"What do you mean what's my problem?"

"Look, Amy told me that you were easy and if I went out with you, I was guaranteed to get laid."

"Amy?" Nikki was pissed. She wasn't easy. In fact, she was still a virgin. Not that she would tell people that. "Well, I'm not going to sleep with you so you can just take me home."

"Get out of my car."

Nikki turned to look at Eric. "What? You can't kick me out. I don't even know where we are and its 50 degrees out and pouring!"

"I don't care, put out or get out."

Nikki wasn't going to sleep with him so she got out of his car. As soon as she was out, he sped off. How could he just leave her? She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, no signal. "Shit." She was already soaked and freezing as she started walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, she had never been on this side of town before. She just hoped that she found a store or something before too long.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Nikki saw a truck drive by. Then it turned around and slowly started following her.

"Hey there darlin', ya need a ride somewhere?" Nikki heard a raspy voice say.

"No thank you." She told him politely but picked up her pace.

"Come on, it's pourin' out and you look like you're freezin'. Get in, I'll take ya home."

"Damn it Merle, you're scarin' her."


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki knew that voice anywhere. She stopped walking and looked up to see that Daryl was getting out of the passenger side of the truck. He quickly walked up to her and immediately started asking her questions.

"What happened? Are ya alright? What did he do to ya? Why…"

"Daryl, stop. I'm fine. He didn't do anything. I'm fine, just very wet and very cold."

Daryl nodded at her and started walking her to the truck. After she got in, he reached behind the seat, pulled out a blanket, and wrapped it around her in attempts to warm her up.

"Where am I takin' her?" Merle asked Daryl.

"Take her to our place first. Her brother would freak if he saw her like this."

"So, you're the girl my baby brother has been talkin' 'bout. Almost thought he was makin' ya up since I ain't ever seen ya." Merle told Nikki as he laughed.

The rest of the ride to their house was quiet. Nikki glanced up at Daryl every once in a while but he was just staring straight ahead with an expressionless look on his face.

When the car stopped in the driveway of a trailer, Merle got out of the truck and started walking inside. Daryl didn't move though, he just kept staring outside. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Why were ya out walkin' at night in this part of town?"

Nikki's glanced up at him and she shifted her eyes back to her lap as she felt her eyes start to tear up. "You were right. Eric isn't a nice guy."

"Did he hurt ya?" Daryl was afraid to know the answer to the question but he had to ask.

"No. He got mad because I wouldn't have sex with him so he left me."

TWD

Once they got inside, Daryl led Nikki to his room where he got some towels, sweatpants, and a shirt.

"Here, the clothes are gonna be big on ya but ya gotta get your wet ones off or you're gonna get sick."

"Thanks." She said quietly as Daryl walked out to let her change.

He was right, his clothes were big on her but at least they were dry. She sat on the edge of his bed for a minute and decided she should call Brian to let him know where she was. She took out her cell phone and pulled up his number. It rang 4 times then went to voicemail so she left him a message telling him where she was and that she would be home late. She picked up the wet clothes and opened the bedroom door to find Daryl standing on the other side of it.

"Wait here." He said as he took her clothes from her and walked down the hall. He returned a few minutes later to find her sitting on his bed. He sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Ya call Brian?"

"Yeah. I got his voicemail so I just left him a message." Nikki sat playing with the hem of her shirt for a minute before she spoke again. "So, you live with your brother?"

"My dad lives here too but… he is in jail right now." He hesitated for a moment debating telling her any more. He was afraid that if she knew what his family was really like, she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. "My dad and my brother are always in and out of jail, mainly for drug use and fighting."

"And your mom?"

"Uh, my mom left when I was 12. I guess she got tired of my dad slappin' her around."

Nikki looked up at him in shock. "He hit your mom? What about you and Merle?"

"Yeah, he's hit us too."

They were silent for a little while when Daryl got up and left. He came back with Nikki's clothes and set them next to her.

"Best get changed, Brian's probably waitin' for ya."

TWD

Daryl drove Nikki home in silence. When they got to her house, she thanked him, got out of the truck, and he left. She went in and checked in with Brian to let him know she was home and alright. She grabbed a snack and made her way up to her room to open her window for Daryl. She sat on her bed and started watching TV.

Nikki woke up the next morning to find Daryl wasn't there. She went about her Saturday and Sunday like normal expecting for him to show up at some point but he never did. As she was getting ready for school Monday morning, Brian made his way to her room.

"Hey, everything alright with you and Daryl?"

"I'm not sure. Things have been different since Friday. I haven't even talked to him since he brought me home."

Brian nodded. He knew things weren't right with them. Daryl was always over at their house so for him to not show up for 2 days was odd. "I'm getting ready to go so I can drop you off at school on my way to work."

TWD

Nikki looked for Daryl at school but he wasn't there. She was sitting by the tree during lunch when she heard Amy. "How was your date on Friday? I bet you had a real good time with Eric" she said as she walked by.

"Stupid bitch" Nikki muttered back. Amy stopped and turned back to look at her.

"You should be thanking me. I gave you an out from Dixon. You have to be getting tired of him by now."

"Well I'm not and I won't thank for making me out to be a slut. I'm honestly surprised you did that. I would have figured you wouldn't want the competition." Nikki said as she got up and started walking away.

She didn't get far though when she felt someone pull on her arm. When she turned around Amy's fist connected with Nikki's jaw. The next thing Nikki knew, her and Amy were getting pulled apart. Nikki's right eye hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth. She looked up at Amy to see her cheek was swollen and her nose was bleeding.

The two of them were led to the principal's office and waited while their guardians got called. Brian was going to be pissed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. Any ideas for the story are more than welcome. Just let me know what you would like to see happen and I will see what I can do._

Brian didn't show any signs of anger as they sat in the office and talked to Principal Zimmerman or when they were taking books out of Nikki's locker. Nikki was relieved that he didn't make a scene but she was also nervous. This meant Brian was thinking and whatever was coming was going to be bad. When they got to the car, Nikki braced herself for the worst.

"Suspended! For fighting! What were you thinking?"

Nikki just sat there and shook her head unsure of what to say.

"Nothing to say for yourself? Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to think about it over the next 3 days while you are working for Mr. Henderson at the dog kennel. I will drive you there on my way to work and pick you up on my way home." Brian told her as he parked the car in the driveway and started getting out.

TWD

The next 2 days at the dog kennel were rough for Nikki as she wasn't much of a dog person to begin with. Not that she hated dogs, she just was never around them much before so she was having a really hard time with the hands on things like giving baths.

On Wednesday night when she got home, all of her muscles hurt and she smelled like wet dog. All she could think of was getting into the shower and relaxing for the rest of the night. She went up to her room, got her clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

After she got out of the shower, she got dressed and walked back to her room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Daryl sitting on her bed watching TV. She slowly walked in, keeping her eyes on Daryl who never took his off the TV.

"What are you doing here, Dixon?"

Daryl sighed, "Ya weren't at school yesterday or today so was just stopped by to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I thank you for your concern but I'm fine. So if that's why you came over, you can…"

"What happened to your face?" Daryl asked as he got off the bed and walked over to Nikki.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Ya need to stop tellin' me you're fine all the time when ya ain't."

"Are you serious?" Nikki yelled at him. "You just disappeared for 5 days and you're telling me to be honest with you?"

"I got my reasons." He said quietly.

"Yeah, like what?"

"I…I just need to figure some shit out."

"What kind of shit?"

When Daryl didn't respond, Nikki nodded and made her way by him to the bed. She moved over to her side and laid down.

"Are you staying tonight?"

Daryl was hesitant at first but then he sat down, took of his boots, and climbed in on his side. Nikki smiled as she moved over to him and laid back down. They watched TV in silence for a while before Nikki spoke.

"So…I was thinking…maybe we should go to the Christmas dance."

"What?"

Nikki swallowed hard, she knew he would never go for it but she had to try. "I mean, I want to go and I want you to go with me. People already think we're together so no one would be surprised. But we can go as friends if you want."

"I don't dance. If ya wanna go, then go but I ain't goin'."

Nikki sat up and looked down at Daryl. "Fine, we won't go but I would like you to come over on Saturday for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Ain't Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Yeah but Brian's working so we are postponing it till Saturday. So will you come?"

Daryl looked up at Nikki and gave a small smile. "Alright, I'll come over Saturday."

TWD

Nikki was talking to Brian and his friends from work on Saturday when Daryl walked in.

"So Nikki, how was your time at the dog kennel?" John laughed as he already heard from Brian how it went.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing. I'm just happy it's over. I didn't mind walking the dogs and playing with them, it was the baths that killed me."

Brian grinned at her, "I'm guessing you're not planning on getting suspended again."

Daryl went over to sit by Nikki as they all ate and talked. The guys would all talk about work and tell stories about some of the best police calls they had. Nikki looked up at Daryl every once in a while who seemed to be very into the stories and she even saw him smile every once in a while.

After dinner, Nikki started packing up the left over food in containers to send home with everyone. As she got started on the dishes, she heard someone enter the kitchen. Daryl walked over to the sink, got a towel, and started drying the dishes.

"You don't have to help you know."

"I know but I wanna. Hey, ya didn't tell me ya got suspended. What did ya do?"

"I kind of got into a fight with Amy and it got me suspended."

Daryl laughed as he dried the potato pan. "Wish I coulda been there. Also wish I coulda been there to see ya strugglin' with the dogs. I can only imagine ya fighting a big Lab or Rottweiler."

Daryl stopped laughing at Nikki though when he felt water hit his chest. Nikki started laughing then as she held the spray nozzle in her hand. "You're gonna pay for that girl" Daryl smirked as he dumped water on her.

By the time the dishes were done, there was more water on Daryl and Nikki than in the sink. Nikki took Daryl upstairs in Brian's room and got him some cargo pants and a shirt to change into.

After he changed, Daryl went to Nikki's room to find her already in bed. As he got in bed, he expected her to move over to lay with him like she usually did. Tonight though, she didn't. She moved closer to him but laid on her side facing him.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Nikki said taking Daryl's hand and moving closer. She waited for a minute to see how he was going to react but to her surprise, he didn't push her away. She moved even closer until she was face to face with him. She took a deep breath and moved in gently brushing her lips on his. He tensed up a little but after a few seconds gave in. They continued to kiss slowly. Nikki ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her. The kissing picked up its pace as their tongues fought for dominance. After a few minutes, Nikki finally pulled away and smiled as she snuggled into Daryl.

"Good night Daryl."

"Night girl." Daryl said as he kissed the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just want to give a thank you to FanFicGirl10 for all of the story ideas. She has really helped me out a lot whenever I get stuck._

_Also thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and thank you for being so patient with me. It has been a busy couple of days._

"Aunt Nikki, I'm home. Wake home I'm home."

Nikki opened her eyes to see her 5 year old niece Julia run in her room.

"Aunt Nikki. I'm home, I'm...Daryl!" She yelled as she climbed on the bed and started jumping on it. "Daryl I'm home, get up!"

Daryl chuckled as Julia continued to jump on the bed in attempts to get them up. "Hey Jules, how was your trip?"

"Fun. Grandma let me cook and we had a big party with lots of people!"

"That sounds like fun, Jules. I bet you'll be happy to spend the day with your dad." He said yawning.

"Daryl," Julia whined, "you promised to take me to the zoo when I got home. Daryl…"

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Gimme half an hour and we'll be down."

"Yay!" Julia yelled as she started downstairs. "Daddy, I'm going to the zoo!"

Nikki laughed at her excited niece as Daryl got up and put his boots on. He paused though when he felt Nikki's arms come around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we're going to the zoo today. I've never been to this zoo. I'm kind of excited. The zoo in Pennsylvania wasn't very big. We didn't even have an elephant."

Daryl turned his head to look at Nikki. "We got elephants here."

Nikki smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Guess we better get ready to go then. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Once they were ready, Nikki and Daryl headed downstairs where Julia was putting food and drinks into a book bag.

"Hey guys, I'm on my way out so I'll follow you down to the zoo. I'm not sure you can get in with Julia since you're only 17." Brian told them as they finished getting ready.

TWD

Nikki couldn't help but smile as she watched Julia lead Daryl from animal to animal while he would tell her about them. Julia always liked Daryl and she could get him to do anything she wanted. One time, Nikki swears she walked in on the two of them having a tea party; although Daryl denies it.

"Elephants are very smart and they love to take mud baths." Daryl told Julia as they watched the elephants.

"Elephants are Aunt Nikki's favorite animal." Julia told him. "I want to go see the panda. Pandas are my favorite animal. Tell me something about pandas Daryl." She said as she started pulling him away from the elephants.

"Well, pandas eat mostly bamboo. They eat as much as 20 to 30 lbs. a day."

"Is that a lot?"

"Uh, your dad's bicycle, it weighs about 30 lbs."

"Wow! That's a lot of food!" Julia said. "Aunt Nikki, I'm hungry. Can we eat after we see the panda?"

"Yup. I got your food right here so whenever you're ready, we'll go find a picnic table and eat."

After they saw the panda, they found a picnic table and started taking the food out of the bag.

"What'd ya pack us, Jules?" Daryl asked as he started digging through the food.

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches. I made them all by myself." Nikki grabbed a drink and sat down. "Aren't you going to eat Aunt Nikki?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I just need a drink." Nikki said as she looked over at Daryl who was getting a sandwich out. "You're not really going to eat that are you?" She whispered to him so Julia wouldn't hear. He just smiled at her and took a bite. "Gross."

Shortly after lunch, Julia said she was tired of walking and begged for Daryl to carry her. After a little while, she fell asleep.

"You want to leave? She has to be getting heavy." Nikki said.

"Nah, ya ain't ever been here so we can finish walkin' around. I'm alright for now."

Nikki smiled as she took Daryl's free hand and they continued walking through the zoo.

TWD

After they dropped Julia off with Brian, Daryl and Nikki headed to his place to have dinner and watch a movie. Nikki was surprised though when Daryl didn't order out.

"I didn't know you could cook." Nikki said as she watched Daryl move around the kitchen.

"Yeah, didn't have much of a choice but to learn. Gotta eat. Don't ya cook?"

Nikki laughed, "No, well, my version of cooking is mac and cheese out of a box or Hamburger Helper, not this. What are you making anyway?"

"Mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and deer."

"Wait! Did you just say deer?"

"Let me guess, ya ain't ever had deer meat." Nikki just shook her head. "Damn city girls ain't had nothin' good. All fast food and junk."

After he finished cooking, Daryl and Nikki took their dinner into the living room to start the movie. Daryl's pick, Resident Evil.

"Really Daryl? Zombies?"

"Zombies are cool. Come on, tell me ya wouldn't like to kill zombies one day."

"You know Daryl, I think that sounds like fun." She laughed.

They sat on the couch watching the movie and eating the deer meat, which surprisingly Nikki liked. As the movie progressed, Nikki moved closer to Daryl so she was pretty much sitting in his lap and laid her head on his chest. Every time someone would die, Nikki would close her eyes and every time something would jump out, Nikki would jump and squeal.

"Why do ya watch this stuff if ya don't like it?"

Nikki looked at him, "I like it, I just don't like seeing people die. I like being scared, don't like the gore." Daryl chuckled. "Stop laughing at me." Nikki buried her face in her hands as she felt her face flush.

"Aww, don't be so sensitive. I ain't laughin' at ya, well maybe a little." He said as she looked back up at him. He was going to move in for a kiss when he heard the front door open. "Shit."

"Well, well, well. What do we got goin' on here? My baby brother gettin' comfortable with his girlfriend?" Merle said as he made room in between Nikki and Daryl to sit. "What are we watchin'?"

"Nothin', you're leavin'." Daryl told him.

"Daryl, it's fine. He can stay."

"Damn right I can stay." The three of them watched the movie in silence for a while until Merle spoke again. "Hey girlie, wanna hear a story about Daryl?"

"No Merle, no stories."

"Well, if Daryl is saying no, must be a good one, so let's hear it."

"One time, when Daryl was little, he got lost in the woods for 9 days. I didn' even know he was missin', I was in juvie. I got released the day before he came home. I'll never forget it. He was wipin' his ass with poison oak so when he came home, he was scratchin' like crazy. We called him 'itchy ass' for a long time after that." By the time Merle was done telling the story, Nikki was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Oh and he believes he saw a Chupacabra once."

"A Chupacabra? Really?" Nikki asked as she continued to laugh.

"Ya best stop laughin' at me."

"Oh Daryl, don't be so sensitive. I'm not laughing at you, well maybe a little."

"Alright kids, I'm goin' to bed. Gotta get up tomorrow mornin'. Some of us gotta work. Ya'll off school tomorrow?" Daryl nodded. "Night ya'll."

After Merle left, Daryl glared at Nikki as she fought back her laughter at him. "Bet ya think that's real funny huh? Ain't right for ya to be laughing at me for an itchy ass."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She barely got out what she was saying before his mouth was on hers. He started pulling her back on his lap as they continued to make out. All of a sudden, they both jumped as Merle came back over to the couch and started shaking it.

"What the hell Merle?" Daryl yelled as Merle laughed as he walked away.

Nikki moved back to sit on Daryl's lap and they watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, Daryl took her home. He climbed through her window and waited for her to come upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry everyone. I meant to add some additional information in the last chapter. Julia is Brian's 5 year old daughter. She was out of town for Thanksgiving seeing her grandparents on her mom's side and that is why she wasn't there for the holiday. Brian and her mom, Stacey, are split up so she doesn't live with Brian and Nikki. Hated to have Julia just meet Daryl in this chapter since Daryl and Nikki have been friends for about a month already so just talked about their relationship a little bit. So sorry again. If anyone has any questions or any ideas, put it in a review or PM me. I promise to be nice. _**_Please review._**

The next day at school, Nikki saw Daryl sitting at their usual spot during lunch. She quickly made her way over to him with her history test in her hand.

"Guess what! I got a B on my test." She told him excitedly as she handed it to him.

He smiled at her as he took it from her. "That's great. See, ya can learn history. So I been thinkin'…"

"Hey Nikki." A girl with long blonde hair said as she made her way over to sit with the couple.

"Hi Sarah, what's up?"

"I'm having a party on Friday night and I want you to come. There will be a lot of people from school there but don't worry, Amy and her friends aren't coming. So will you come?"

Nikki looked over at Daryl. "What do you think? Want to go?"

"Uh, I got somethin' to do with Merle on Friday after school so I can't. You can go if ya wanna."

Nikki nodded, "Alright, I'll go."

TWD

On Friday, Sarah had agreed to give Nikki a ride home since Daryl had plans. Before Sarah took her home; however, she was going to get some last minute party supplies and Nikki wanted a new outfit. As they were walking into a store to pick up food, Nikki heard the unmistakable of Merle Dixon. She looked up to see Merle, Daryl, and a man Nikki guessed was in his 40's walking out of the store.

"So this girl Merle told me about, ya fuckin' her yet?" The man asked Daryl.

"Of course, I'm a Dixon ain't I?" Daryl answered just as he looked up and saw Nikki staring at him with her mouth open. He didn't even have time to respond as Sarah led her back to the car and they drove away.

"I'll take you home and then go back out to finish shopping. I'll understand if you don't want to go to the party tonight." Sarah told her.

"No, I'm going. I want to go. I need to go."

As Nikki walked in her house, she noticed Brian and a couple of guys from work sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" Brian greeted as she walked in.

"Just going to get ready for the party. You do remember you're taking me to the party don't you? I have to leave in an hour."

"Of course I remember." Brian said as he put his beer back in the refrigerator. Nikki just shook her head and laughed knowing that he forgot. She grabbed a quick snack and headed up to her room to get ready.

Nikki stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and she started drying her hair with another. She jumped slightly when she got to her room and saw Daryl sitting on her bed.

"Jeez Daryl, you have to stop doing that!" Daryl didn't say anything, he just stared with wide eyes at the sight of a wet Nikki in nothing but a towel. "Daryl, you need to leave."

"We, uh, we need to talk."

"No time to talk Daryl, I have to get ready to go. Get out." Nikki said. She walked over to the bed and picked up her outfit that was sitting on it. Thank God Sarah took her clothes shopping first.

"I ain't leavin' till ya talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about." Nikki walked back to the bathroom with her outfit and changed. When she got back to her room, Daryl was still sitting on her bed.

"Ya ain't goin' out in that are ya?" Daryl asked as he looked her over. She was wearing a tight white shirt, black mini skirt, and black heels.

Nikki rolled her eyes at him as she began fixing her hair. When she was finished getting ready, she turned and walked out of her room without saying another word to him.

TWD

Nikki started to relax a little when she got to Sarah's. There were only a couple of people there when she arrived so she decided to go find Sarah to see if she needed any help. By the time the two of them finished setting everything out, there were at least 100 people there.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out today." Sarah said.

"You're welcome, it was fun. You know, minus the whole Daryl thing."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…but hey, I have something to help you take your mind off it." Sarah went to the cooler and dug out a beer.

"Uh, I don't know. I've never drank before and…"

"It's one beer," Sarah interrupted, "it's not going to kill you." Nikki nodded, taking the beer from her.

Within a couple hours, Nikki was working on her 6th beer. She saw Sarah's sister walk over to her, grab her purse, and lead her to the car.

"I think it is time for you to go home, honey. I'll drive you. I don't want to have to call your brother and be the one to tell him why he has to pick up his drunk sister."

TWD

When she got home, Nikki decided that she really didn't want to have to deal with Brian either so she was going to climb through her window. Hell, Daryl did it every day. How hard could it be?

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it to her window. She climbed in and saw Daryl sleeping on her bed. She meant to be quiet when she walked over but she ended up tripping and waking him up.

"What the hell?" Daryl said still half asleep. "Nikki, what are ya doin'?"

Nikki just giggled as she started getting up. When she made it over to the bed, she climbed in straddling Daryl and started kissing him.

Daryl tried pushing her off him. "Ya been drinkin'? Ya taste like alcohol."

"Oh, I only had a few beers. Now stop talking and kiss me." She said as she bent down and started kissing him again. She started grinding her hips into his drawing a moan from him.

"Nikki, stop." He said as he flipped her off him, trying to catch his breath.

She looked up at him, confused. "What's wrong? You want to tell people you're having sex with me but you don't actually want to?"

"Ain't like that." He said quietly. "That was my dad. He has certain expectations for Merle and me. Merle lives up to them, me not so much so I lie a little."

"That supposed to make me feel better? You know, I went through hell for you. Most of the school hates me now because I am friends with you. I told you I don't care what people think of me hanging out with you and you can't even tell your dad the truth because you're afraid of what he thinks. I liked you because I though you were different…but you're not."

Nikki rolled over and fell asleep within minutes. Daryl reached over to brush the hair out of her face and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry. Truth is...I'm in love with ya and it scares the shit outta me." He covered her with the blanket, put his boots on, and went home for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok. I did this chapter update from my phone so I hope I caught everything it kept trying to change on me. Stupid autocorrect. LOL. Please review. I love my reviews!_

Nikki hadn't seen Daryl all weekend, not that she blamed him. She wasn't sure she was ready to be around him yet either. She wasn't mad at him anymore but the events from Friday night kept playing through her mind. The way she acted was embarrassing, yes but that wasn't what worried her. She just couldn't get his words out of her head. When she rolled over and pretended to be asleep, she figured he would just leave, not tell her that he was in love with her.

Brian was gone to work for the night and Nikki was bored. She had already cleaned everything she could and it was only 8:00 PM. She started up to her room hoping to find something to do. She could organize and rearrange things…again. Her room had already been rearranged 3 times since she moved in. Cleaning and organizing were her two favorite things to do when she got bored or was nervous and right now she was both.

When she got to her room, she saw a box sitting on her bed. She looked around, noticed she was the only one there, and walked up to the box. On top of the box was a note. "Open me." She opened the box and saw a beautiful royal blue flare dress with a scoop shaped neckline and a thin light blue belt around the waist. With it was a pair of silver heels and another note. "Wear me."

Nikki got changed and sat down on her bed wondering what she was to do now. She didn't see another note anywhere giving her further instructions. After a few minutes, she saw her cell phone light up. She walked over and looked at the phone. She flipped it open and saw there was a text message from a number she didn't recognize. "Go downstairs."

She wasn't sure what was going on but she did was she was told and headed downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs though, when she noticed a cooler sitting on her counter with another note. "Take me outside, do not open me."

Outside, she saw Daryl standing next to his truck in a pair of nice jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Still confused, she slowly approached him.

"Umm…"

"Get in the truck." Daryl said as he opened his door. When he looked up he noticed that she hadn't moved. "Don' make me tell ya twice." He told her getting in and starting the truck. She sighed as she made her way over to the passenger's side and got in.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl wouldn't answer her. He just kept driving, concentrating on the road. He was trying very hard not to think about how hot she looked in her dress and how bad he wanted her. Tonight was about trying to make up for hurting her, not what he wanted.

About 30 minutes later, Daryl parked the truck and grabbed the cooler as he got out. Nikki hesitated a minute before getting out of the truck and following him. They walked under a covered walkway a couple minutes. Then looking up, Nikki saw the big sign on the building in front of her "Georgia Aquarium".

When they got to the front door, there was a man standing there waiting for them.

"Hey Daryl." He said as he shook Daryl's hand. "Everything is all set up."

"Thanks Eddy." Daryl grabbed Nikki's hand and started leading her into the aquarium.

He led her straight through the main entrance and the atrium and headed towards a door that said "Ocean Voyager". Once inside, they continued to walk until they entered a tunnel of fish.

Daryl let go of her hand and let her look around while he started taking things out of the cooler. When he was done, he smiled and watched her take everything in.

"I'm guessin' ya don' have anythin' like this in Pennsylvania either."

"No, I've never seen anything like this." She told him.

He walked over to her and started pulling her over to the table he had set up for them with sandwiches, assorted fruits, and sweet tea. After they sat down, he glanced up to see her looking in her lap.

"You're still mad at me."

Nikki looked up at him quickly and shook her head. "I'm not mad. It's just…I…" She took a deep breath. "I just can't believe you did all of this. This is amazing."

Although she said she wasn't, Daryl couldn't help but think Nikki was still mad. They had been there for 20 minutes and she barely said or ate anything. She was just staring at the table, playing with her food. Finally, she sighed and stood up. She put some food on a plate and set it on the floor. Then she took Daryl's hand and led him to sit on the floor, with her sitting between his legs and her head on his chest.

"Gettin' tired? Cuz we can leave if ya are."

"I'm not tired, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Nikki picked her head up and looked at Daryl a second before she kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as one of his hands went to her hair and his other on her waist. Her hands ran down his chest, to his waist, and started up his shirt. All of a sudden, Daryl's hands were on Nikki's wrists pulling her away.

"Daryl…"

"Best get ya home before Brian gets home and notices ya ain't there."

Nikki sighed and got up. "Why do you always do that? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I don' always push ya away."

"Bullshit!" Nikki yelled. "After I went out with Eric, you disappeared for 5 days. On Friday night you left after I came onto you and you're pushing me away now. You don't tell me anything personal. All I know about your parents is your mom left and your dad was in jail. You're girlfriend is supposed to know personal stuff..."

"Girlfriend? I ain't ever said I was your boyfriend. I ain't no one's boyfriend. I just like kissin' ya that's all. Shit, ya get on my nerves always bein' around me."

Nikki stepped back and shook her head. "Fine." She turned around and headed out of the room.

Daryl didn't follow her. He knew he should have because nothing he told her was true but he just stayed and started cleaning up. He figured he would talk to her when he was done but when he walked out, she wasn't there.

"Eddy, where'd Nikki go?"

"I let her out. She said she was supposed to meet you at the truck."

Daryl ran outside towards the truck and prayed she was there. When he got there though, she was nowhere to be seen. He got in the truck and sped down the road hoping to find her.

Nikki was cold as she walked down the road towards her house. She only had a light jacket an her dress didn't quite hit her knees. She thought about going back but she figured it was too late now. Daryl probably already left and she was willing to bet that he was thrilled to not have her there.

She jumped slightly when she saw Daryl's truck pull up beside her. He jumped out of the truck and started towards her.

"What the hell are ya thinkin'? Ya know what time it is? Ya can' just wander around outside alone at this time. Get your ass in the truck!"

"No. I figured I would let you enjoy the quiet ride home without me. Remember, you're not my boyfriend so I'm not your problem."

"Nikki." When she walked around him he grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the truck. "Now ya need to listen to me. On Friday when ya came onto me, ya were drunk so it don' count. I don' talk bout my mom to no one. I hate her for leaving Merle and me no matter what the reason. She shouldn' have left us with dad."

"Daryl..."

"Quiet." He let out a shaky breath before he continued. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let her see all the scars that were on his chest and stomach. "The reason I keep turnin' ya down..."

Nikki lifted her hands cautiously and put them on him, running her fingers along all the scars. It took everything Daryl had not to push her away. "I thought your dad hit you?" She asked looking up at him.

"He does. Plus anything else he can think of without actually killin' me."

"So this is why you don't want me? Because of these?"

Daryl nodded. "Figured ya wouldn' want me after ya saw them."

Nikki smiled at him. "So what's your excuse for not wanting me now?"


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki walked in the house to see Brian waiting for her in the kitchen.

"You guys have fun?" When Nikki didn't respond Brian continued. "I'm assuming you were with Daryl."

"Ah, yeah. It was great. Listen, I'll tell you about the aquarium later."

"The aquarium?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'm really tired so…"

"Daryl's upstairs?"

Nikki laughed slightly. "Yeah, he's upstairs. Night."

When Nikki got to her room, she didn't see Daryl anywhere. She really thought he would be up here waiting for her. She sat and waited for a few minutes before her phone started ringing. She looked at it to see who was calling her so late. Sarah. She debated not answering but knew if she didn't, Sarah would just call back.

"Hello."

"Hey Nikki, guess what? I went out on a date tonight." Sarah said quickly.

"Oh yeah, with who?" Nikki asked while she sat down at her desk and started taking her shoes off.

"Josh Parker. He took me to this really nice restaurant..."

Sarah kept talking but Nikki had stopped paying attention when she felt Daryl come up behind her. His hands went around her waist and his mouth went straight to her neck. She closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate on what Sarah was talking about and not what Daryl was doing. After a minute though, she decided it was too hard to listen anymore.

"Sarah, can I call you back later? I am kind of in the middle of something right now and…"

"Five minutes Nikki. I'll only be five minutes, I promise."

Five minutes. Nikki wasn't sure she could handle five minutes of this. She pushed Daryl away and mouthed to him "Stop. Five minutes."

Daryl shook his head and he moved to stand in front of her. She didn't have any time to respond though before he claimed her mouth. His tongue slipped in her mouth at the same time his hands went around to the back of her dress and he started undoing the zipper. Nikki pulled away from his mouth in attempts to listen to Sarah, only to have Daryl go back to her neck. He kissed his way down her neck as he slid the straps of her dress off. When Nikki felt his hands start up her dress; though, she couldn't take it anymore. She hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor.

"Five minutes. You couldn't wait five minutes?"

Daryl laughed as his hands continued up her thighs. "Been waitin' two months. I'm done waitin'."

Daryl pulled Nikki's dress over her head leaving her in her panties and matching red bra. He picked her up off the chair, carried her to the bed, and all but threw her on it. He kicked off his boots and climbed between her legs using his arms to support his weight as he lay above her. They locked eyes while she worked on the buttons of his shirt, throwing it on the floor after she got it off.

Nikki's hands ran down his chest to his belt and she looked down to find the buckle. When she looked up at Daryl, he has his eyes shut and hadn't moved. She let go of his belt and brought her hands up to his face.

"Daryl."

He opened his eyes to look at her as he took slow and steady breaths. "I just…I'm still…I ain't ever…"

"It's okay, me too." Knowing what he was trying to say.

Nikki's hand ran along his cheek with her fingers brushing his bottom lip just before she kissed him. She heard him moan quietly when she sucked on is bottom lip. Her hands slowly made their way back down his chest again and continued to work on his belt. Once she got it off, she undid his button and zipper. Her fingers trailed along his waistband for a few seconds before she started pushing his pants down. Daryl; however, still hadn't moved.

Nikki pulled her mouth away and rested his forehead on his. "Please Daryl. I can't do this alone. Please, just touch me."

Daryl nodded but still wouldn't do anything. After a minute, Nikki sighed and pushed Daryl off of her and onto his back. She pulled his pants the rest of the way off and moved to sit between his legs. Her hands went up his thighs and to his penis. She stroked him for a few minutes before she circled the head of him with her tongue. She slowly moved her mouth down his length and back up again. Daryl started alternating between panting and moaning as his hands went to her hair. She glanced up at him to see his head was tilted back with his eyes closed. She picked up her pace slightly and felt his hands tighten their grip in her hair.

Next thing she knew, Nikki was being thrown off of Daryl and onto the bed. Still out of breath, he positioned himself back on top of her and kissed her hard. He broke his mouth away from hers and started his way down her neck to her chest while he reached behind and unhooked her bra. He tossed it aside and immediately got to work on her breasts. She whimpered as he went from licking, to sucking, to lightly biting one nipple while he rolled the other one between his fingers.

Daryl pulled away long enough to pull Nikki's panties off. He repositioned himself above her and stopped to look at her.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this? Once it's done, ya can never go back."

Nikki smiled up at him. "I'm sure. Nothing will ever make me want to take this back."

Daryl just nodded back at her and positioned himself at her entrance. Nikki's eyes shut and her breath caught as he slowly slid himself inside her. He stopped moving once he was all the way inside to give her time to adjust to him and also for him to adjust to her. She was so tight he knew that if he moved he would cum almost immediately.

After a few minutes, Nikki thrust her hips up pulling a loud moan from Daryl. He took the hint and started moving in her with slow, steady thrusts which Nikki met with thrusts of her own. She wrapped her legs around him as they started to pick up the pace. Her breath became ragged as she started to orgasm.

"Holy shit." Daryl moaned as he felt Nikki tighten around him which pulled out his own orgasm. He laid his head on her shoulder while they both calmed down.

Nikki laughed lightly. "Oh my God! Remind me again why we didn't do that before."

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. He got up after a few minutes to get rid of the condom and laid back down in bed. He slid behind Nikki and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Best get some sleep. We gotta get up for school in a few hours." He kissed her neck while he continued to talk to her. "Ya know I didn' mean any of that shit earlier. I don' hate ya bein' around. I honestly don' know what I'd do without ya. I want ya to be my girl, if ya still want. I…I love ya." He said whispering the last part.

Nikki turned to face him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

_Please review! I'm getting a lot of people reading but the same couple people reviewing. Want to make sure people are still interested._

On Tuesday after school, Nikki was sitting on Daryl's lap as they did homework. They were studying for Daryl's Algebra test that was scheduled for Wednesday morning.

"I'm tired of studyin'. I know all this shit already."

Nikki closed the Algebra book and turned so she was straddling him.

"You know everything for your test?" Daryl nodded. "Okay, if you get at least a B on your test tomorrow, we will do whatever you want all weekend."

Daryl grinned at her and pulled her shirt off. "Anything I want? All weekend?"

"Yup. Anything you want. Starting Friday night." Nikki told him while he started kissing her chest and undid her bra.

"Friday night? Ya got plans after school?"

"Yeah, Sarah wants me to go shopping with her after school."

Daryl stopped what he was doing to look at her. "Ya hate shoppin'."

"I know but she was a little upset that I hung up on her the other day so I told her I would go."

"Alright. Startin' Friday night, you're mine." He undid the button and zipper on her jeans. "But…how 'bout ya give me a little preview of my weekend right now."

TWD

Nikki didn't remember everything from Friday night and how she got in the hospital. The last thing she remembered clearly was Sarah driving her home. The car accident, the ambulance ride to the hospital, all the examinations, it was all a blur. It happened so fast she barely had time to process everything.

Now she was sitting in the hospital with Brian waiting to hear how bad she was hurt. Her chest was killing her from the seatbelt and the doctors wanted to be sure there was nothing broken and no internal damage. Nikki looked up when she heard the door open to see Daryl rushing over to her.

Nikki gave him a small smile. "You're here." She said weakly, immediately regretting it. Every time she spoke, it felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest.

"Yeah, Brian called me. Ya hear anything yet?"

"No, we're still waiting for the doctor to tell us how severe her injuries are." Brian said.

They didn't have to wait long before the doctor entered the room.

"Nicole Gamble, seems like you are a very lucky young lady. No broken bones. No internal damage. You just have a lot of bruising and a few minor lacerations. You are good to go home at any time." Doctor Hill said. "You will however be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks so I suggest keeping any activities to a minimum as to not overdo it. I am writing you a prescription for ibuprofen 800 mg. Take them every 6 hours with food as needed. It should help with the pain some. I am also writing you an excuse for school. You should take off for the next week to rest. Any questions?" Nikki and Brian shook their heads. "Good. Mr. Gamble, since you are her guardian, I will need you to sign her out and I will get those papers written up for you."

"Thank you." Brian told Doctor Hill.

TWD

After they got home, Nikki started making her way up to her room. After every stair, she had to stop for a few seconds to catch her breath. Daryl tried to help her but she insisted that she do it herself. She wanted to get back to normal as fast as possible and she couldn't do that with everyone helping her all the time.

When she finally made it to her room, she carefully sat down on her bed with Daryl sitting beside her.

"Ya need anything? I know we can't get your medicine till tomorrow but do ya want to try somethin' else? Aspirin or Tylenol?"

"No. I am just really tired so I am going to try to sleep." Nikki told him fighting back the tears as she lay down.

"Hey Daryl. Can you come here for a minute?" Brian yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, one second." Daryl answered. He turned to Nikki and kissed her on the head. "I'll be right back alright?"

Daryl went downstairs to see what Brian wanted. A few minutes later, he returned with a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin, just in case. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed.

"What did Brian want?" Nikki asked.

"He just got called. He has to go to work. He wanted to make sure I was gonna stay here with ya tonight." Daryl sighed as he thought. "I shouldn' let ya go out with Sarah again."

Nikki's eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "This isn't Sarah's fault."

"Never said it was. Last time ya went out with her, ya came home drunk. This time ya go out and ya get hit by a drunk driver. Just thinkin' it ain't a good idea for ya to go out with her again."

Nikki smiled at Daryl. "You were scared. I know you won't admit it but you were." Nikki's smile faded as she continued. "How is Sarah?"

"She hit her head on the steering wheel so she is bein' kept overnight for tests observation, make sure no major head injuries."

"I'm sorry Daryl."

"For what?"

"I promised you we would do whatever you wanted this weekend."

Daryl noticed the more Nikki talked, the harder it was for her to breath. "It's alright. Ain't your fault. Ya will just have to make up for it when ya get better. Now try to get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Daryl rested his forehead on hers. "And yeah, I was scared. I don' ever want a call like that again."

TWD

The next week was the most boring, painful week Nikki had ever experienced. She spent most days alone as Brian had to work. Daryl tried to talk her into letting him stay with her but she insisted that he go to school and that if she needed him, she would call his cell. He hated to leave her but he did as she asked.

Nikki just sat alone every day in her room and watched TV as she couldn't do much else. So, on Sunday night, she couldn't help but be excited to be allowed to go back to school. She was still in pain and it was still hard for her to move around but at least she wouldn't be stuck at home anymore.

"Don' think you're ready to go to school yet." Daryl told her while he put her books in her bag for her. "Ya can barely move. How are ya gonna make through the day?"

"I'll be fine, Daryl. I can move around a lot better than I could a week ago. Sure it still hurts but it's not going to get any better if I keep sitting here all day. I just can't carry anything or make sudden movements."

Daryl shook his head. "Nikki, I really don' want…"

"Daryl. I am not going to fight you on this. I am going to school tomorrow and either you can be pissy about it and I will get through the day myself, or you can accept it and help me out. Whatever you do is your choice but I'm not changing my mind about going."

Daryl sighed. "Fine, but if it gets to be too much for ya…"

"I will let you know and you can bring me home. I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, how ya feelin' now? Ya ready to go home yet?" Daryl asked Nikki as he took her books from her.

"Nope. Are you going to ask me that all day?"

Daryl made sure Nikki took her ibuprofen in the morning before she left for school. He also made sure to walk her to every class, carrying her books for her to see how she was doing throughout the day. Truth is, Nikki was in a lot of pain and she wanted to go home during the first class. All of the sitting was really bothering her. She knows she promised Daryl that she would tell him when she was hurting and ready to go home but she just couldn't. She wanted to get her life back to normal and the only way she was going to do that was to get through the day.

As they got outside and made their way over to their normal spot by the tree, Daryl watched Nikki very closely. He knew she was hurting and she wasn't telling him. He could tell by how carefully she was moving. It was taking every ounce of self control for him to not drag Nikki out to the truck to take her home. As much as he wanted to do it, he knew she would be pissed if he did.

Nikki took a deep breath as she slowly and carefully sat down by the tree. Daryl shook his head and sighed.

"When are ya gonna admit ya ain't ready to be out walkin' around?"

Nikki smiled up at him. "I am ready to be out. I just don't think my body agrees. Look, I know you're not dumb and you have known all day that I should go home but I really don't want to. Please don't make me go home Daryl."

"Fine. I really want ya to go home but I ain't gonna make ya." Daryl sat down next to Nikki. "Don' know why ya gotta be so damn stubborn." He said smiling at her.

TWD

At the end of the week, Nikki was able to move around a little easier. She had stopped taking her pain medication except at night or if she was doing something very active.

Brian was standing in the living room looking around while Julia sat on the couch and Nikki read to her. After a few minutes, Brian put his hands out in front of him and tilted his head as he looked.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked him.

"Daddy's trying to figure out where he wants to put Christmas decorations. He likes everything to be just right." Julia told her. "Mommy says daddy is OCP."

Brian turned to look at Julia. "It's OCD and I'm not. I just like things to look nice."

"Aren't you getting started a little late? Christmas is on Wednesday. That's like four days away." Nikki told Brian.

"Yeah well had to take care of someone for the past few weeks so it was a little hard to do anything else. Where's Daryl? Call him and tell him to come over. I need help." Brian said.

Just as Nikki was about to call Daryl, he walked through the front door. He was over at their house so much, Brian told him not to even knock anymore and gave him a key. Daryl didn't sneak in through Nikki's window at night anymore either. Brian told Daryl he knew he was staying over at night. In fact, after Nikki's car accident, Brian welcomed it. He liked someone being with her all the time to make sure she was okay and he knew Daryl wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Brian looked up when he heard the front door open. "Great! Daryl you're here. Come over here and help me."

"Alright, gimme a second." Daryl said as he made his way to Nikki. "How ya feelin'? Ya ain't over doin' nothin' are ya?"

Nikki rolled her eyes at him. "No boss, I'm behaving. I am going to help decorate though so I'm going to take some ibuprofen." Nikki gave Daryl quick kiss and headed to the kitchen.

Brian and Daryl didn't even argue with Nikki when she started taking decorations out of the box. They both knew it was a losing battle so they just let her do what she wanted. Brian and Daryl had put up the tree the day before so Nikki and Julia took out the lights and tree decorations.

After all the lights and bulbs were on the tree, Julia dug the star out of the box and walked over to Daryl. "I want to put the star on top."

"Okay. Come here." Daryl picked her up as she put the star on.

By the time they were done, Nikki was tired and a little sore so she headed up to her room and laid down. After a few minutes, she felt her bed move and Daryl lay beside her.

"Ya hurt?" He asked as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"A little. Just feels bruised now, doesn't hurt as bad as before. I'm more tired than anything." Nikki told him.

She turned to face Daryl and he shifted so she could lay her head on his chest. She ran her hand down his stomach and into the waistband of his jeans.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl asked as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Oh come on. It's been two weeks. Please!" Nikki whined as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Can ya wait a few more days? Ya been workin' for the past few hours and I wanna make sure you don' overdo anything."

"A few more days? Why can't I rest for a couple hours? I'll be okay by then." Nikki said before she kissed him, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth which made him moan. Daryl couldn't deny that he wanted her. The bulge in his pants confirmed that but his mind was made up so against his better judgement, he pulled away.

"A few more days, I promise." Daryl tried not to laugh at the glare Nikki was giving him. "Look, I talked to Brian today. On Tuesday night, the two of us are leavin'."

"Leaving? Where?"

"Merle has a cabin by the lake and Brian said I could take ya out there for a few days. I ain't gonna take ya though if you're hurt."

Nikki smiled and nodded. "I'll be good. Hell, I'll even stay in bed until we leave if you want but you had better be ready because me and you are definitely going to be having sex."

Daryl blushed and cleared his throat making Nikki laugh and kiss him before laying back down on him. After she fell asleep, Daryl got up tucking the blanket around her and headed downstairs to spend some time with Brian and Julia.


	15. Chapter 15

_Pl_ease review!

Nikki kept her promise and was good for the next few days. She couldn't wait to have some alone time with her boyfriend. She was up in her room packing, Daryl was going to be over in an hour to pick her up.

"Hey kid, ready to go?" Brian asked from her doorway.

Nikki looked up at him and smiled. "Almost. Just have to pack some last minute things. You know, I'm surprised you're letting me go. How did Daryl talk you into it? I mean, it's Christmas."

Brian shrugged. "He asked, I said yes. That's it. I have Julia all week so it will be nice to have some one on one time with her too. Besides, I trust Daryl. But if anything happens, I'll kill him."

Nikki shook her head as Brian left her room and looked through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. She packed enough clothes for the 3 nights they would be away plus a couple extra outfits just in case. She held one up and looked at it for a minute, debating whether or not to take it. She took a deep breath and shoved it in her bag.

After she had everything packed, Nikki went downstairs, put her bag by the door, and turned on the TV while she waited for Daryl. She was laughing at something on Spongebob and didn't even notice Daryl.

"Spongebob again? I think ya may have a problem." Daryl said laughing at her.

"Don't make fun of me. Besides this is a good one. Spongebob and Patrick are painting Mr. Krabs's house."

Daryl just stared at her for a minute. "Yeah, I don' even know what to say for that. Ya ready to go?" Daryl asked as he picked up her bag.

"Let's go." Nikki got up and turned off the TV. She stopped at the kitchen where Brian was sitting at the table. "I'm leaving."

"Okay, have fun. You two had better behave yourselves. I don't want any phone calls that you are hurt or in jail." He said as he looked at Daryl.

"We'll be alright. I promise, no calls. I think we've had enough of them for a while." Daryl said as he looked at Nikki who just rolled her eyes.

Brian nodded at Daryl. "Alright then, see you guys on Friday."

TWD

Daryl pulled the truck over at a gas station and got out with Nikki following.

"Gotta get gas for the bike." Daryl said as they walked inside.

"The bike? For what?"

Daryl smiled. "I think ya owe me a few days for gettin' a B on my algebra test. Ya said whatever I wanted, 'member?"

Nikki looked at Daryl and then back at the bike. "I...I...the bike?"

"Yup. I know ya are afraid to ride and I'd never get ya on it any other way."

"I can't believe you would do that!"

Daryl laughed. "Oh yeah, just wait. The bike is the least of your worries. I ain't packed any food. We got water but that's it. We're only gonna eat what I kill, squirrel mostly if I had to guess. And Merle's cabin don' got beds either. Got us some sleepin' bags. I was gonna teach ya how to hunt too, or at least shoot but ain't sure you're up for that just yet." Daryl turned around when he noticed Nikki had stopped walking. She was just standing there with her mouth open in shock, hoping he was joking but the look on his face told her he wasn't.

"Unbelievable." She said as she walked past him and into the gas station. "I'm getting some snack food. No way I'm eating squirrel."

Nikki made her way to the snacks and started grabbing whatever she could.

"Hi." A blonde man said. "I'm Jack."

Nikki looked at Jack and smiled politely. "Hi." She turned and started to walk away from him.

"Well wait." Jack said following her. "Aren't you going to tell me your name? I mean, how am I suppose to ask you out if I don't know your name?"

"You're not. I don't think my boyfriend would take that very well." She said as she continued to walk.

"Oh please, I know the 'I have a boyfriend' trick. Unless he's here and you can prove you have a boyfriend, I don't believe you." Jack said just before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Believe her now?" Daryl growled at him.

Jack looked up at Daryl who was glaring at him. "Look man, I didn't know."

"Ya know now so I think ya best leave."

Jack put his hands up and started backing away. "Sorry man. I'm leaving."

After Jack left, Daryl looked at Nikki and she could tell he was pissed. He didn't care when she talked to other guys but she knew he gets really jealous and nervous when someone hit on her. Nikki walked over and paid for her stuff while Daryl gassed up the bike.

The rest of the ride to the cabin was quiet. She didn't understand why he got so jealous. He knew that she loved him. She told him all the time and although he didn't say it much, she knew he loved her.

When they pulled up to the cabin, Daryl got of the truck, grabbed the bags and walked in without a word to Nikki. She sat in the truck for a minute before getting out and following Daryl to the cabin. Just as she was walking in, he was walking out.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked as he passed her.

"Huntin'. I'll be back. Don' go anywhere."

Nikki watched as he walked to the woods behind the cabin. She turned back to the cabin and looked around. Daryl wasn't joking when he said there were no beds. In fact, there wasn't much of anything. The cabin was all one open room. There was a table and chairs, a gas stove, a fireplace, and one door that she assumed was the bathroom. She went to where Daryl had thrown the sleeping bags and pillows on the floor and laid them out. Daryl had been gone for a while so Nikki started going through her bag. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him when he got back. She stopped going through her bag when she got to the outfit she had debated packing and smiled to herself.

"Yeah. This should do it."

Nikki changed and got into her sleeping bag. She wasn't laying there long when she heard Daryl walk in. He put his stuff down and lay down by Nikki putting his arm around her waist. Nikki smiled when she felt him nestle into her neck.

"You get anything?" She asked.

"No. Didn' do much lookin' though. Just like bein' in the woods."

Nikki rolled over to face him, resting her forehead on his. "Are you good now then?"

Daryl nodded. "I'm good."

Daryl kissed Nikki gently, running his fingers through her hair while she undid the buttons on his shirt. His hands moved from her hair down to her chest when he noticed the lack of clothes. He pulled away to look and saw she was wearing a sexy blue halter babydoll from Victoria's Secret. Daryl grinned at Nikki as he flipped her on her back and started kissing her chest, down her stomach, and disappeared under the sleeping bag.

"Daryl."

That was all she had time to get out before she felt his tongue run up her center. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as Daryl flicked his tongue over her clit. She gasped when he inserted his finger in her. He sucked on her clit and continued to move his finger in her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Daryl. Stop. Please." She begged, pulling him out of the sleeping bag.

He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly as she quickly undid his pants and pushed them off. She pushed Daryl off her and onto his back as she climbed on top. She slowly lowered herself on him and put her hands on his chest as she moved on him. His hands went to her hips as she rode him fast and hard.

"Daryl I'm...I'm...oh God!" She moaned out as she orgasmed. Daryl's eyes shut and his grip on her hips tightened when he came, pouring into her.

She collapsed on top of him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Best get up and get dressed. We're gonna go for a ride." Daryl said. He kissed her head and got up.


	16. Chapter 16

_I am so sorry this chapter took me so long. My laptop crashed on me so had to get a new one. But now I am back! I am also writing another story for the movie Gossip and also working on another TWD story that should be up soon. **Please review!**_

Nikki walked outside as Daryl was taking the bike out of the truck. She couldn't believe he was doing this, he knew she was afraid to get on a bike. When he told her that he would get her on the bike someday, she didn't think he would ever actually do it. But here they were, in the middle of nowhere with Daryl standing by Merle's bike waiting for her. Nikki walked slowly over to Daryl, trying to come up with something to not have to go but thought of nothing.

When Nikki walked over, Daryl was grinning at her, obviously proud of himself. He got on the bike and patted the seated behind him.

"Get on. We're gonna go for a ride." Nikki shifted nervously in her spot making Daryl grin wider. "Come on. I'll be nice, I promise. Won' go too fast."

Nikki sighed and nodded at him as she started forward and Daryl stood up to let her on. After she got on, Daryl sat down and started the bike making Nikki squeal and grab onto Daryl, burying her face into his back. Her grip tightened on him when the bike started to move. After a few minutes, Nikki felt Daryl grab her hand and start rubbing her fingers.

"Keep your hands on the handlebar." Daryl laughed and let go of her hand.

He decided not to go too far with her since it was her first time on the bike. They had been out riding for almost fifteen minutes and Nikki hadn't moved at all since they left.

When they got back to the cabin, Daryl turned off the bike and turned his head to look at Nikki. "We're back. Ya can open you're eyes now."

Nikki slowly lifted her head and looked around. Realizing they were back at the cabin, she let go of Daryl. He got off the bike and helped her off.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Daryl asked.

Nikki glared at him. "I really hate you right now." She said as she walked towards the cabin.

"Aww, come on! Ya know ya still love me." Daryl said.

Nikki stopped walking and smiled when she felt Daryl's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed the side of her head.

"You're lucky you're hot."

Nikki turned to look at Daryl when she felt his hands drop from her side. Daryl was blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Daryl? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Daryl muttered. He walked around Nikki into the cabin with her following right behind him.

"Daryl?"

"Ya can' say shit like that to me." Daryl told her quietly.

"What, you want me to lie to you?" Nikki asked him.

"Ain't lyin'. I ain't hot and we both know it."

Nikki looked at him for a minute, confused why he would say that. How could he not know he's hot?

"I don't understand how you can think that."

"Not just me. Everyone thinks it. Ya think everyone at school hates me cuz they think I'm hot?" Daryl snapped at her.

He paced for a minute before sitting down on his sleeping bag. Nikki walked over and sat down on her knees in front of him. She put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look up at her.

"The people at school are all stupid for not seeing how great you actually are." Daryl went to move his head away but she held him there to make sure he was hearing what she was telling him. "You know, someday people are going to want you around. People are going to need you and they are going to do anything to make sure you don't leave. I promise."

Nikki kissed Daryl before letting go of his face and sitting in his lap. Daryl sighed and put his arms around her wait and his head on her shoulder. She smiled to herself knowing this was Daryl's way of accepting what she said. She knew he didn't take compliments or people saying nice things to him very well and he probably didn't believe what she said but he wasn't arguing with her which was a big step for him.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Nikki asked him.

Daryl kissed her neck. "Don' know yet. Maybe go for another ride on Merle's bike. Teach ya how to shoot. Go swimmin'..."

"Wait. Swimming? It's going to be like 60 degrees out. Isn't that a little cold for swimming?"

Daryl looked at her a second before laughing. "Of all the things ya caught, it was swimmin'?"

Nikki smiled at him. "Well, I hate to tell you but I already know how to shoot and I guess riding the bike...it wasn't that bad. I mean you didn't wreck it which is a good thing."

"Ya know how to shoot? Ya never told me that." Daryl said.

Nikki looked down and played with the hem of her shirt. "Yeah, I have a brother who is SWAT so it kind of got pushed on me a little. I don't tend to tell a lot of people that I can shoot, especially guys. Apparently it's a little intimidating."

"Ain't intimidating, sorta hot." Daryl said quietly, blushing.

Nikki's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Maybe we should go shooting tomorrow then, after you see what I got you for Christmas." She said trying not to smile too much.

"What is it?"

Nikki chuckled. "Can't tell you. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

Daryl thought for a minute. "Hmm...what if I tell ya what ya got?"

"Are you trying to bribe me Daryl?"

"Maybe. I don' like surprises." Daryl said.

"I'll have to remember that." Nikki said moving in closer, trying to get warmer.

Daryl moved Nikki to the floor and got up going outside. He came back in a few minutes later with wood and walked over to the fireplace.

"Best get this started. Only gonna get colder tonight." Daryl said.

After Daryl got the fire going, he and Nikki laid down in the sleeping bags and were talking. He was telling her about some of his scars and where they came from.

"And this one?" Nikki ran her fingers over a scar on his chest.

"I actually got that one in a fight. Someone was talkin' bout Merle. Didn' know the little son of a bitch had a pocket knife on him though." Daryl told her.

Nikki moved to kiss his scar before asking him about another one. Some of them were from fights and a couple of them Daryl did to himself while out hunting or playing. Most of them though were from his dad; mostly cuts and welts and a few burns. No matter what they were from, Nikki would kiss every one after he would tell her about it. He had told her about almost all of his scars when he noticed Nikki had stopped moving. He looked down to see she was sleeping so he pulled the sleeping bag over her more before falling asleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

_Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write another chapter. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing and following this story._

Nikki woke up the next morning, still in the same position as the night before. Judging by the way he was breathing, Daryl was still asleep. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. She could lay there and watch him sleep forever, he looked so peaceful and worry free when he was sleeping. She slowly and carefully moved his arm off of her waist and got up. She looked back at him when she heard him roll over and mutter something that she wasn't even sure was English. After a few seconds, he arm over his eyes and went back to sleep.

Nikki walked into the bathroom and opened the closet door. The shelves had towels, new toothbrushes, toothpaste, and other toiletrees on them. She saw a lot of totes and boxes on the floor which she guessed were full of supplies as well. Moving some of the boxes and totes, she found what she was looking for. Daryl's Christmas present, just where Merle said it would be.

"Thank you Merle." Nikki said to herself before putting all of the stuff back and walking out of the bathroom. She set the large object down and kneeled down next to Daryl, shaking him lightly.

"Wake up." Daryl didn't move so Nikki shook him again, slightly harder this time. "Daryl, wake up!" Finally, getting irritated from not being able to wake him, she jumped on him making his eyes fly open and him flip her on her back.

"Jesus, ya scared the shit outta me. What the fuck are ya doin'?" Daryl growled at her.

Nikki tried not to laugh at him and the fact that she had scared him but she couldn't help it. "I tried waking you up nicely but apparently that isn't possible."

She smiled at him and ran her hand across his cheek and to his hair while he continued to glare at her. "I love it when you look all pissed off."

He continued to glare at her for another minute before leaning down and kissing her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled away and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Best get up, got lots a stuff to do in the next couple days." Daryl said.

Nikki smiled and shook her head at him. "Been up waiting for your lazy ass to get up." She muttered making him turn and look at her. She just smiled innocently at him as he continued to get dressed. She watched as he bent over to pick up his shirt and put it on, making his arm, stomach, and back muscles work. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan at the sight. She still didn't understand how someone that perfect could exist and why he wanted her. She never got that lucky with guys. Hell, she got screwed over by almost every guy she ever trusted, including her own father.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, breaking Nikki out of her trance. She nodded at him while she pulled her hair up.

They started walking to the front door with Daryl leading. He stopped suddenly, making her slam into him. He turned slowly, looking at the object leaned up against the wall and then to Nikki who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Daryl slowly walked over and picked it up to look at it. He looked back up at Nikki.

"You...? How did...?" Daryl stuttered, unable to get a full sentence out.

Nikki laughed. "Merle helped me. Said you hunt and shoot a lot but you have only used guns. We both thought you would have fun playing with something different. He picked it out, said it was a good one."

Daryl continued to look at it with an amazed and slightly shocked look on his face. "It's The Horton Scout HD 125 crossbow." He whispered.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's good?" Nikki asked. Daryl just nodded his reply. "Good."

Daryl lowered the crossbow to look at Nikki. "How did ya get it here without me seein' it?" Nikki didn't even have to answer him, he already knew. He shook his head at her. "I don' get how ya get Merle to do so much. Merle hates everyone, ya know, except you. Can' figure that out."

Nikki laughed. "I don't know why. I'm just lucky I guess." She watched Daryl as he started playing with the crossbow again. "So, what were we going to go do?" She asked him.

He snapped his head up. "Umm, we were gonna go for a ride...but..." Daryl hesitated.

Nikki sighed and smiled. "Let me guess, you want to go play with your new toy." Daryl looked down at his crossbow and back up at Nikki, nodding slowly. Nikki laughed. "Alright, let's go."

They walked outside, Daryl's crossbow on his back and started walking to the woods. Daryl grabbed Nikki's hand forcing her to turn and walk back towards the cabin. She laughed until she saw he was leading her to the bike.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to go to the woods to play with your toy." Nikki said.

Daryl grinned. "Gonna but we're takin' the bike."

Daryl let go of Nikki's hand to strap the crossbow to the back of the bike and get on. He looked at Nikki and tapped the seat behind him. He knew she didn't like the ride the first time but he was determined to make her love the bike. Besides, she wouldn't be upset with him when she saw where they were going.

Nikki got on the bike and almost immediately Daryl took off. Once again, her grip tightened around his waist, but not as much as last time. She was a little more relaxed this time since she knew what to expect but she still didn't dare look up from Daryl's back. She was afraid she would freak out if she did. She finally looked up when she felt the bike slow down and then come to a stop. They were in the woods, just like he said he wanted but he had stopped in a clearing. He got off the bike and helped her off before digging through the bags on the bike. She watched as he pulled a blanket out of the bag and lay it out on the ground. He sat down on the blanket and waved for her to sit with him.

She walked over and sat down next to him. Daryl didn't do anything like this unless there was a reason or he had a plan. He wasn't in trouble and she wasn't mad at him so he must have been planning something. Daryl lay down, putting his hands behind his head and starred up at the sky. Nikki lay down next to him and looked up to see what he was starring at.

"Been a long time since I just watched the clouds. Always too busy." Daryl told her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "I know why Merle likes ya so much. It's cuz he thinks you're good for me and he's right. Ya know, I was gonna drop outta school this year but the day ya sat down by me in study hall, I changed my mind. I tried to fight ya but ya kept pullin' me back in, I was drawn to ya. I know I ain't perfect and I know I'm a pain in the ass but ya seem to love me anyway. So I got ya...umm...I got..."

Daryl took Nikki's hand and she looked down to see what he had in his hand. Bringing her hand in front of her face, she looked at a white gold ring with 2 diamond hearts and both of their names engraved on it. She swallowed a few times to keep from crying. Daryl didn't open up to her like this very often, especially about his feelings, so it was always a surprise when he did.

"I got one too." He pulled a chain out of his shirt to show her the ring on it. "I know it ain't much, it's just a promise ring."

Nikki turned to face him, giving him a light, sweet kiss. "It's perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

_Yeah! New reviews. I'm so excited. _

_Thank you to **FanFicGirl10** and **scoobydoo0811** for reviewing every chapter. Also thank you to everyone who has been following me and adding me to their favorites._

_**kschu02**: Thank you for your review. Yes I am taking this into the future. There will be a part 2 to this story, which I have already started writing._

_**JenMac**: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you love my story._

Daryl and Nikki spent the next couple of days playing with the crossbow. Well Daryl played with it while Nikki watched him. She wasn't surprised that it didn't take him long to figure out how to use it. He had lined up targets and was shooting at them, not hitting exactly where he wanted every time but he was damn close. She watched as his next shot didn't even hit close to the target he had out.

"Aww, don't worry. You'll hit it next time." Nikki told him.

Daryl grinned at her as he walked over to get his arrow. "Who the hell said I missed?"

Nikki looked at him in confusion for a moment until he pulled the arrow out of the tree along with something that looked like an animal.

"Daryl? Is that...?" Nikki started.

Daryl's grin turned into a full smile as he walked back over to where she was sitting. "Yup! A squirrel. I told ya, I want ya eatin' one squirrel while we're here and this is it."

Daryl waved the squirrel in front of Nikki and laughed when he saw the color drain from her face. Just the thought of eating a squirrel made Nikki want to throw up. Daryl sat down by her and pulled out his knife holding it out to her.

"Wanna do it?" He asked.

Nikki's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide at the question. "Do what?" She whispered. She already knew what he was talking about but she was hoping to get out of it.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing at Nikki. "Wanna clean it?" Nikki shook her head at him. "Well, too bad. I'm thinkin' ya said this is my make up for the weekend ya owed me. Come here."

Daryl pulled at Nikki, trying to get her to move over to his lap but she wouldn't budge. Giving in, he got up from his spot and moved to sit behind her, taking the dead squirrel with him. She whined a little and closed her eyes when he put the knife in her hand with his hand firmly holding it in place.

Daryl kissed Nikki's neck. "Gotta open your eyes so ya know what you're doin'."

Nikki took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking down at the small animal sitting in front of her. Daryl nodded his head before putting her one hand on the squirrel to hold it and helping her cut into it with the other. Although she wasn't too fond of cutting into it, it wasn't until he had her start pulling stuff out of the squirrel that her stomach turned. She turned her head into his shoulder, hoping to ignore what she was doing so she didn't throw up. Daryl grunted at her and she slowly turned her head back to the squirrel.

When Daryl told her they were done, Nikki let out a sigh of relief and looked down at her bloody hands.

"This is so gross. I've never felt this disgusting." Nikki told Daryl while he wiped his knife off. He looked up from what he was doing to see her frantically trying to wipe her hands off in the grass.

"Come on, we'll go wash your hands." Daryl said getting up from his spot and walking towards the lake.

Nikki followed him to the lake and squatted down to start scrubbing the blood off. She was mumbling to herself about Daryl and the squirrel when she felt Daryl pick her up and throw her in the lake. Coming up gasping for air due to the surprise of being thrown in the water and she was freezing. She started walking out but stopped when Daryl grabbed her by her waist.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked. Nikki didn't answer, she just stood there shivering. Daryl gave her a small smile. "Ya cold?"

"What the hell do you think?" Nikki snapped through gritted teeth.

Daryl wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her into his back. "Well, hurry up and get washed so we can get out." He breathed into her neck.

Nikki forgot all about being cold when he started planting kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back. She reached her hands behind her up to grab the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He ran his hands up her sides and to her breasts while she started rubbing on him. Daryl moved his hand to Nikki's jeans and undid her button and zipper. He slipped his hands inside the front of her jeans and made small circles on her clit with his middle and ring fingers. Nikki's hips started moving against Daryl's involuntarily and her breathing became more rapid. She gasped and tightened her grip in Daryl's hair when left her clit and moved inside her.

"Oh God!" Nikki moaned.

Nikki could feel herself getting close as Daryl moved his fingers in her. Daryl bit Nikki's shoulder lightly and that was all it took. Daryl had to hold Nikki up as the new sensations from the water caused her knees to give out when she came.

TWD

Neither Daryl or Nikki wanted to go home Friday morning. They liked being out on their own with nothing to worry about and no one telling them what to do. Nikki threw her bag in the back of Daryl's truck as he walked out of the cabin.

"We all ready to go?" Daryl asked her.

"I don't think we forgot anything if that's what you're asking but I am definitely not ready to go." Nikki said looking out at the lake and the woods.

Daryl walked to Nikki and lifted her up to sit on the tailgate of the truck, standing between her legs. "Got one more thing for ya to do before we leave."

Nikki shook her head. "No Daryl! I am not playing with anymore squirrels!"

Daryl laughed. "No, nothin' like that." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Ya get to drive home."

"You have got to be kidding me. I can't drive you're truck, it's a standard!" Nikki said to Daryl as he walked around to the passenger's side door. Nikki sighed. "I am never letting you plan a weekend again." She muttered making Daryl laugh harder.

TWD

The drive home was rough. Nikki had never drove a standard before so she had no idea what she was doing. It took her stalling out three times before she actually got the truck moving. Once she got the truck to go, Daryl was trying to talk her through driving, telling her when to shift...and of course laughing at her inability to drive.

When they got to Nikki's, he talked her through parking the truck and shutting it off. She got out of the truck and slammed the door, frustrated from the long drive home. She turned to walk inside to see Brian when she noticed a car in her driveway.

"Daryl? Do you know who's car that is?" Nikki asked as Daryl handed Nikki her bag.

"Nope. Guess we should go find out." Daryl said walking to the front door.

Nikki followed him in the house and found Brian sitting in the living room with two men she had never seen before. One had dark hair and a very scruffy look to him. The other also had dark hair, but curly. He didn't look as scruffy and looked very familiar. She guessed they were only a few years older than she and Daryl were, maybe their early twenties.

Brian smiled when he saw Daryl and Nikki walk in. "You're back! How was your trip?" Brian asked.

"Interesting. Almost torture." Nikki told him, glaring at Daryl who was trying not to start laughing again.

"Who's this?" Daryl asked Brian.

"Oh, they are the two newest officers at the station. This is Rick Grimes and this is Shane Walsh." Brian said pointing to the two men.

Nikki looked at Shane for a moment and laughed slightly. "Did you say Walsh? Like Amy Walsh?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah, Amy is my little sister."

Nikki smiled and nodded looking over to Daryl who's face had went hard at the new information. Nikki grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly making him look at her and gave her a small nod. Daryl and Nikki sat down and started talking to Rick, Shane, and Brian. Nikki told them all about the "torture" she had to put up with during the trip. They learned that Rick and Shane just joined the police department and Nikki thought right, Rick was 22 and Shane was 21. Shane didn't bring up Amy and Nikki was grateful for that. Daryl already seemed to not like the new cops and Amy would have just set him off.

After talking for a few hours, Nikki was starting to nod off so Daryl decided it was time for the two of them to head up to bed. Saying their good nights, they headed upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

**FanFicGirl10: **Happy birthday!

"Why would Brian bring home Amy's brother?" Daryl asked bitterly once they got in Nikki's room.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. You know he likes to be friends with all of the people at the police department. I mean, he has brought home almost every police officer in the department." Nikki said.

"Yeah, but he never brought home the bitch's brother." Daryl said.

He sat down on the bed and started unlacing his boots. Nikki sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know he is like Amy? He could be nothing like her. You know more than anyone that just because you're related to someone doesn't mean you act like them."

Nikki looked up at Daryl and kissed his cheek before climbing into bed. Daryl sat there for a few more minutes thinking over what she had just said. He knew she was right but he just couldn't seem to get over the fact that Shane is Amy's brother. That girl made his life hell throughout all of high school. He finished taking off his boots and lay down behind Nikki, moving as close to her as he could with his arm around her waist.

TWD

Rick and Shane spent a lot of time at Nikki's house. They came over a few times a week for either lunch or dinner (depending on their work shift). Sometimes Rick's wife Lori and his 4 year old son Carl would meet them there and eat with them. Nikki liked Rick and Shane but she didn't care for Lori much. She just felt like Lori bitched a lot and acted like everything should just be handed to her. Lori always brought Carl with her when she came over. She said it was because Carl liked to play with Julia, even though Julia was only there half the time. So Nikki and Daryl would always get stuck babysitting Carl while Lori ate and talked with the guys, completely ignoring her son...and today was no exception.

Brian, Rick, Shane, Lori, Nikki, and Daryl were all in the kitchen talking while Julia and Carl played in the living room. Rick and Shane were off today and Brian had just got done with his shift so Nikki knew it was going to be a long night. Nikki got the guys their drinks and had just sat down next to Daryl when Carl came running in.

"Mommy, me and Julia want a game. We're bored." Carl told Lori.

Lori looked down at Carl for a moment before returning her attention back to the group. Carl started pulling on Lori's arm to get her attention.

"Carl, I'm busy talking right now. I'll get you two a game in a little bit okay." Lori told him.

Nikki rolled her eyes at Lori and went to the closet, pulling out a few games.

"Come on Carl, we'll go play some games." Nikki said heading to the living room. Lori mouthed a "thank you" to Nikki as she walked out of the room.

Nikki spread 3 games-Hi Ho Cherry O, Candy Land, and a matching game-on the floor along with a few puzzles and coloring books and crayons.

"What do you want to play?" Nikki asked Julia and Carl. The two of them looked at the things that were laid out on the floor for a minute, debating.

"I wanna play Candy Land." Daryl said from behind her. Nikki furrowed her brow at him and he just shrugged at her. "I like Candy Land." He said casually making the kids burst out in laughter.

Daryl sat down on the floor with the rest of them while Nikki pulled Candy Land out of the box. Nikki watched Daryl play with the kids. She didn't figure he would ever admit it but he loved kids. He always put Julia first, even before Nikki. Julia had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

Nikki laughed when Daryl, Julia, and Carl had a coloring contest but she didn't say anything. She guessed that this was him being able to be a kid, something he never got to do when he was their age. If you ever asked him, he would tell you he is doing it just because the kids wanted him to but she knew it was for him too. Rick came into the room a few hours later to get Carl.

"Hey Carl, time to go." Rick said. "Say bye to everyone and make sure you say thank you to Nikki and Daryl for getting you games and playing with you."

Carl got up and hugged Nikki and then Daryl saying thank you to both before walking out to the kitchen with his dad.

"Okay, bedtime." Nikki told Julia after Carl and Rick left. Julia put up a little bit of a fight but she gave in after she got Daryl to agree to tuck her in.

Daryl stopped at Julia's door while she got into bed. "I'll be in when I'm done with Julia." He said to Nikki. Nikki nodded and started for her room.

TWD

Nikki was in the kitchen a few weeks later making Macaroni and Cheese for dinner, when Brian got home.

"Hey kid, where's Daryl?" Brian asked looking around.

Nikki laughed. "Hi Brian, I'm doing good. How are you?" She said sarcastically.

Brian grinned at her. "Hey kid, how was your day today? Hopefully better than mine. I had to arrest a streaker today."

Nikki stopped what she was doing to look at him, eyes wide. "Seriously? Wow, I...I don't even have words for that. I bet the guys at work are giving you a hard time."

"Oh yeah." Brian said looking around again. "So, where's Daryl?"

Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Daryl is with Merle. I guess Merle had a job and he needs Daryl's help."

Brian nodded, pulling an envelope out of his jacket. "This came for you today. It's from Thiel College." He said handing it to her.

Nikki set the spoon she was cooking with down and took the letter. She stared at it for a few minutes, not sure what to do with it.

"You know," Brian started, "you won't know if you got in until you open it."

Nikki nodded. "I know but maybe I don't want to know if I got in. I mean, I want to know but this could change everything."

"Wasn't that the point? I thought you wanted change? I thought the plan was to go back to Pennsylvania when you finished school, be closer to dad?" Brian asked.

"It was but now I'm not so sure. Things are different with dad now you know. He started getting help after I left." Nikki said still staring at the envelope. She took a deep breath and ripped it open and pulled the letter out to read it. "I got in. Damn it!" She said slamming the letter on the counter.

"What are you going to do?" Brian asked.

Nikki closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know but you can't tell Daryl about this."


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay everyone. Last chapter...of this half. Part two is already started so can be posted at anytime, including today. Just depends on how bad you want to know what happens. :)_

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed me and my story. I wouldn't have kept it going if it wasn't for all of you._

**_Please review!_**

Brian picked Nikki up from school for the next week so Daryl could continue to help Merle. Daryl and Nikki walked out of the school and over to where Brian and Merle were parked waiting for them. They said their goodbyes to each other with Daryl promising he would be over when he was done, just like they did every day.

When they got home, Brian got out of the car and waited for Nikki while she got out and grabbed her bag.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to do about Thiel?" Brian asked as they started up the driveway.

"No. I'm still trying to decide what to do. I have a plan though but I have to tell Daryl first." Nikki said, opening the front door and walking inside.

Amy sat her at her spot behind the bushes for a minute and smiled to herself, coming up with her own plan.

TWD

Amy waited on her front steps for Daryl. She knew he would be over soon, he came over the same time every night. She grinned when she saw him pulling in the driveway. She got up and walked towards his truck.

"Hi Daryl." Amy said sweetly.

Daryl stopped walking and looked over at Amy who was smiling at him. "What the hell do ya want?"

Amy's smile faded to put on a more hurt look. "Look, I know I haven't exactly been nice to you but..."

"Nice? No, ya ain't been nice to me. You've been a bitch since the day I met ya." Daryl yelled at her.

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know but that was before."

"Before what?" Daryl snapped.

"Before I saw what you are really like. I was mean to you because of who your family is and where you come from. I never actually took time to get to know you. But I trust Nikki's judgement and if she likes you then so do I."

Amy walked closer to Daryl and ran her hand down his arm. "So I was thinking, since you and Nikki aren't together anymore, maybe me and you could go out sometime."

Daryl took a step back away from Amy. "What the hell do ya mean we ain't together no more? We ain't broke up."

Amy put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I thought she told you already. That was the impression I got from Shane anyway."

"Ya best start talkin'. What are ya goin' on about? What does Shane know that I don'?" Daryl said, getting more pissed off each second he didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't tell you." She said. She sighed when Daryl glared at her. "Fine. Nikki and Brian told Shane that Nikki got accepted to a college in Pennsylvania and she is leaving at the end of the school year. She said at the end of the year you two were going your separate ways."

Daryl didn't say anything, he just stood there trying to process what Amy was telling him. He couldn't decide if what she was telling him was true or not. Nikki hadn't said anything about going to college to Daryl, he didn't even know she applied anywhere.

"How do I know ya ain't lying?" Daryl asked.

Amy shrugged. "I guess you don't but if she got accepted, she will have a letter. It should say Thiel College on it, that's where she's going."

Amy turned and walked away, proud of herself for being able to hurt Daryl in a way she never could before. She was about to break his heart.

Daryl looked inside Nikki's house through the window to see her and Brian sitting at the table talking. He watched them for a few minutes before going over to stand in front of Nikki's room. He climbed in through her window and turned on her bedroom light. He started looking through Nikki's stuff for the letter. The more he looked, the better he started feeling. He had gone through almost her entire room and didn't find anything yet. He pulled out a box under her bed and opened it. He felt his stomach drop when he looked in it and there, sitting on top, was an envelope from Thiel College. He took a deep breath and read the letter. Accepted. Amy was right. Nikki was leaving to go to college in Pennsylvania but she hadn't even told Daryl yet. He sat down on the bed and stared at the letter.

Daryl wasn't sure how long he was sitting on her bed when Nikki walked in the room. She stopped when she saw Daryl sitting on her bed and smiled.

"There you are. I was just going to call you. How long have you been up here?" Nikki asked him, sitting down next to him. She stopped smiling when she saw what he had in his hand. "Daryl..."

"You're leavin'?" He asked quietly.

"I...I don't know. I mean, that was always the plan. Me go back home after I finished high school but..."

Daryl cut her off. "So you're leavin'! How could ya not tell me that? Ya know where I heard it? Amy!" He yelled at her. He got up and started pacing around the room.

Nikki shook her head at him. "I never told Amy. The only person I told is Brian."

"Really? Then how did Amy know? She told me Shane told her. Obviously ya told more than Brian if she knows Nikki!"

"Daryl stop yelling at me." Nikki said trying to calm him down. "Just sit down and listen, please. We can talk about this."

"Are ya fucking kidding me! Now ya wanna talk? That's somethin' ya probably shoulda done before ya told people we're breakin' up." Daryl kept yelling at her.

"Daryl, listen to me. I'm not leaving you. I don't know where Amy heard that but it's not true. Yes, I am thinking of going to Thiel but I wasn't going without you. I was going to talk to you about it tonight." Nikki said still trying to remain calm. She could feel herself starting to get worked up though. She wasn't getting through to Daryl and she knew it.

Daryl laughed at Nikki. "Tonight? Ya were gonna talk tonight about it? How convenient."

Nikki started tearing up and was fighting very hard not to cry. "I swear it Daryl. I wasn't leaving you. I was going to take you with me to check it out. If you didn't like it, I wasn't going. I also got accepted to George State University so I could stay here."

"Bullshit! Why don' ya just admit it and quit lyin' to me?"

Nikki sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving. Obviously you're looking for an out so I'll give it to you. Now leave."

Daryl just stood there, not sure what to say. He could tell she was close to crying and she was fighting it because he was standing there so he turned back to the window and climbed out.

TWD

Nikki and Daryl didn't speak to each other the rest of the school year. About a month before graduation, Nikki stopped seeing Daryl at all. He had stopped showing up for school so Nikki figured he quit.

Nikki was in her room, packing up her stuff when Brian walked in.

"How are you doing kid?" He asked.

"Okay I guess. Just finishing up." Nikki said as she threw more clothes in a box.

"Alright," Brian started, "I'll start loading your boxes in the car. We leave first thing in the morning."

Nikki smiled at Brian and nodded. "Thanks Brian."

The next morning, after Nikki was ready to go, she held her phone in her hand with Daryl's number on the screen. She thought about calling him a lot but never could do it. She closed her phone and taking one last look at her room, walked out.

TWD

Daryl was sitting in his room thinking. He did that a lot lately. He couldn't stop thinking about the last night he talked to Nikki. Maybe she was telling him the truth. Why would she tell Shane or Amy she was leaving Daryl? She wouldn't do that. Grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter, he walked out to his truck and headed to Nikki's. He was going to talk to her, he had to talk to her.

When he pulled into her driveway, he noticed Brian's car was gone. Daryl still had the key to the house so he let himself in.

"Nikki." Daryl called as he walked up the steps.

He got up to her room to see everything was gone, except one box sitting by the window. He walked over to it and saw it had his name on it. When he opened it, he noticed all of his things were in it. Sitting on top was an envelope. He opened it. There inside were two plane tickets, one with Nikki's name and one with Daryl's, dated two months ago for Pennsylvania.

Daryl sat down on the floor and tried not to freak out. She was telling him the truth. He just let the best thing that ever happened to him walk away because he got scared...and now it was too late.

_I am so sorry to end it like that and I'm sure there are a lot of upset people but I had to do it. Reviews will get you the next half posted sooner. Thank you again._


End file.
